


Never Letting Go

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Daryl Dixon fanfiction, Daryl Dixon one shot, F/M, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, the walking dead fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Imagine having a problem with your leg when negan has you all in the line and Daryl always helping you





	Never Letting Go

It was nearly impossible to make Daryl Dixon smile or even say more than two words. It amused everyone how quickly you had changed him. Even now, he tried to hide it but you refused to allow it. Then again, ever since the moment he found you stumbling around the woods, leaving you alone with your bad knee gave him anxiety.

“Daryl, come on,” you said as you held onto the railing of the staircase, “We’ve been in Alexandria for how long now?”

“Two months,” Daryl replied.

“Right,” you said, “I think I can handle the stairs by now.”

“Just wanna make sure you’re okay,” Daryl said, “I know your leg’s hurtin’ all the time.”

It was interesting that he mentioned it because your knee was throbbing like a bitch right now and it was best to get up the stairs in the next minute or you really would need Daryl’s help. You reached out and stroked his stubbly cheek with a smile, “I know, you’re so good to me, Daryl. But I’ll be okay, really. Now I gotta get upstairs.”

Daryl nodded but he stayed where he was, watching you start to walk up the staircase. You were determined to make it to the top just to prove to him that you could but about halfway up the stairs, you started to struggle a little. Daryl was up the stairs in half a second, lifting you up in his arms without a word.

“Well, that was embarrassing,” you muttered as you wrapped your arms around his neck, “I’m sorry. It must be a pain in the ass.”

Daryl didn’t reply at first, just walked the rest of the way up the stairs into the bedroom you two shared. He laid you down on the bed and snatched his pillows from his side of the bed, tucking them under your leg. It was the usual routine but you never could get used to it.

“What’s a pain in the ass?” he finally said.

“Me.”

“Why would you be a pain in the ass?”

“Because what guy wants to carry his girlfriend around all the time and take care of her like she’s a little kid?” you ranted, “I hate to slow you down as much as I do.”

“Ya don’t slow me down,” Daryl said, “And I don’t mind doin’ this for you. It ain’t like you can help it. And you still know how to handle yourself. You’re so damn stubborn you’ll power through anything.”

“What a lovely sentiment,” you said, shaking your head and laughing, “But thank you anyway. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate everything you do for me. I really do love you.”

Daryl gave you a hint of a smile and leaned forward to kiss you. He rarely was the one to show any kind of affection so it was surprising every time he did. You knew that every time he did, something was on his mind. He pulled away and hung his head, his voice barely coherent when he spoke up, “I gotta go.”

“Where are you going?” you said, “On a run?”

“Something like that,” Daryl replied, “I just gotta go. I’ll have someone check on you later.”

Daryl got up and headed for the door. Despite being uncomfortable and knowing your limping could only temporarily keep up with him, you hurriedly got out of bed and followed him, “Wait a minute, Daryl!”

“Get back in bed,” Daryl said with a sigh, “There’s just somethin’ I gotta do, alright?”

“Is this about Denise?” you blurted out, “And that one guy? Because for the fifteenth time, that wasn’t your fault.”

“How the fuck would you know?” Daryl retorted, “Ya weren’t there. I’m goin’ and you’re not goin’ with me.”

“The hell I’m not,” you shot back. Daryl knew to start walking faster since your leg wouldn’t allow you to speed up any more than you already were.

“Y/N, stop you’re gonna hurt yourself,” Daryl said.

“No!” you exclaimed, “If you insist on going, well then I’m going too.”

“Y/N!” he shouted. You ignored him and continued following him out of the house. On the way to the gate, he continued to demand that you went back inside but you continued to refuse. You were already sitting on his bike while he opened the gate despite the discomfort your leg was feeling being bent. He turned and groaned, rubbing his eyes with his palms, “Y/N goddammit!”

“You’re not going alone,” you declared, “Either you go with me or you stay here with me. It’s your choice.”

Daryl snarled under his breath and climbed onto his bike, “Goddammit, Y/N. Why can’t you ever listen to me?”

“Because you’re doing something terribly dangerous and you shouldn’t be going alone,” you said, “Now let’s get the hell out of here, Daryl.”

“I don’t know why you can’t just fucking listen to me,” Daryl grumbled as he lifted you up off his bike, “You’re already havin’ a hard time.”

“I’m glad I’m burdening you right now,” you shot back, folding your arms across your chest, “Maybe it’ll convince you to turn back.”

“Ya ain’t a burden,” Daryl said, “You’re pushing yourself too hard just to fuck with me.”

“I’m not trying to fuck with you,” you argued, “I’m trying to help you so you don’t get yourself killed.”

“You don’t let me help you why should I let you help me?”

“Because you have a chance to be better than me,” you said, “Now, are we gonna go home or are you gonna force yourself further?”

Daryl hated the idea of dragging you along with him when your leg was reaching its limit but he was just as stubborn as you if not more. He scoffed and headed into the woods, swinging one of his arrows around, “Come on, Y/N. Let’s go if you really think you can handle it.”

“We’ve been walking for hours,” you whined, your leg starting to go numb as you attempted to put less and less weight on it, “What makes you think he’s still gonna be around here anyway?”

“It was your idea to come with me,” he said. He stopped and turned back, watching her lean against a tree and suck in her teeth in discomfort. Sighing, he approached her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “Let’s stop for a little while, get you off that leg.”

“We should go home,” you murmured, holding Daryl’s face in your hands as he helped lower you to the ground. The leaves crunched underneath your body and the tree bark scratched your back as you leaned against it, “We can figure this out together, Daryl. We’re all willing to help you but this isn’t the way to do it.”

Daryl tried lowering his head but you wouldn’t let him. You kissed him gently, closing your eyes tightly as tears started falling, partly from your love for him, partly from the pain in your leg.

“I love you,” you said, “Let me help you.”

Daryl’s hands rested on your waist as he shook his head, pulling away from your lips, “I can’t do that, Y/N. If I don’t stop him now…more could be at risk.”

“What do you mean?” you inquired, “I don’t understand, Daryl. Make me understand.”

A twig snapped behind you and Daryl froze, pulling you closer to him as men armed to the teeth surrounded the two of you. A scrawny, blonde man with a severe burn on the side of his face slowly approached Daryl, his breath shaky, “Hello, Daryl.”

Daryl started to turn around to look at the man but a bullet tore through the back of his shoulder and he fell to the ground. You let out an ear-piercing scream as you tried lifting him onto your lap. He was still breathing and still conscious but he was writhing and groaning in anguish.

“Get up,” the blonde ordered, “Now!”

The blonde gestured to you and his men came towards the two of you like predators coming in for the kill. Daryl grunted as he sat up, sitting back against you as if he was trying to cover you, “She-she’s got a bad leg.”

“Like I give a fuck,” the blonde retorted, “I said get up.”

“Just give me a fucking second so I can help her up!” Daryl demanded.

“Dwight, why’re you leaving this asshole alive?” one of the men spat, “Just kill the fucker.”

“Shut up,” Dwight retorted, “Get your little girlfriend up and then get moving, let’s go.”

Even with Daryl’s own current struggle, he still helped you onto your feet and let you put your weight on him so Dwight could lead you towards a black van they had hidden away by the railroad tracks. Dwight shoved you both inside and slammed the doors shut. As soon as you were alone, you pulled Daryl’s jacket off and shoved his shirt aside so you could see the wound.

“There’s an exit wound,” you remarked, “So the good news is that the bullet isn’t lodged somewhere.”

“Good,” he said with a grunt as you sat back and stretched your leg out, “I’m sorry.”

“What’re you sorry for?”

“Dragging you out here.”

“It was my decision to go with you,” you said, “I’m gonna stand by you no matter what crazy ideas you’ve got in your head. This is the life I chose.”

Daryl scoffed, “What the fuck were you thinking choosing me?”

“I was thinking that you’re special to me and I never wanna let you go,” you said, “And I’m not about to start letting go now.”

The van shook as Dwight and another man got into the van and the engine roared to life. Daryl gripped your hand tightly as they were shoved backwards as the van moved forward. You sat next to Daryl, trying your hardest to stay strong and not cry. Daryl used his good hand to gently massage your aching leg. Even with the uncertainty awaiting you, Daryl still helped you every step of the way and it made your heart swell.

“I ain’t lettin’ go either,” he said. He wasn’t sure if he believed that he would make it out alive but the one thing he did know was that he would do everything in his power to make sure you made it out alive. He could never allow anything to happen to you. No matter what, you would make it even if he couldn’t.


End file.
